de saines lectures
by Louise Malone
Summary: quand des sorciers lisent des romans moldus, ça peut les mener loin! HG/SS GW/LM


Ces deux filles étaient des sorcières.

Évidemment qu'elles l'étaient. Mais là il le pensait au sens moldu du terme.

Il était sur qu'elles avaient tout manigancé ,depuis des mois.

Au moins depuis janvier en tous cas.

Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Lucius. Ce dernier avait l'air aussi pitoyable que lui, le nez dans _**ce**_ livre…

Parce que, grâces soient rendues à Merlin, il n'était pas seul dans cet épouvantable merdier. Celui qui était son ami depuis 35 ans partageait sa souffrance.

Les deux petits chipies avaient su y faire. Elles étaient donc passées à l'attaque mi janvier. Alors que le temps étaient effroyable, tempête de neige sur tempête de neige.

Hermione était l'instigatrice, il en était sur.

Elle était une née moldue et il n'y avait qu'elle pour avoir des idées pareilles.

Mais Ginny avait sauté sur l'occasion, de ça il était tout autant persuadé.

Il releva un instant le nez de son livre et reluqua discrètement les deux jeunes filles.

Il sentit ,comme d'habitude, sa mâchoire se décrocher.

Dans peu de temps il se mettrait à baver.

Aussi sur que le sang de dragon et la bave de crapaud donnaient un puissant laxatif. Aussi sur que Londubat était, et serait toujours, un cornichon, dangereux de surcroît

Cela faisait plus d'un an que cela durait, chaque fois que son regard se posait sur Hermione Granger, son ancien élève (et souffre douleur il faut bien l'avouer) il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être subjugué.

Et de baver.

De désir.

Lucius avait aussi levé le nez de _**ce**_ livre.

Il fixait Ginny Weasley,fille de son ennemi de toujours, traître à son sang et de 28 ans sa cadette, avec l'air de ce qu'il était: un homme de 46 ans qui a par miracle mis la main sur une mignonne de 18 ans et qui est prêt à absolument tout accepter parce qu'il sait qu'elle va passer la nuit dans son lit et que c'est elle qui va lui en apprendre.

Il le savait parfaitement :il était strictement dans le même cas.

Ils étaient deux sorciers virils et dans la force de l'age, deux anciens mangemorts repentis ayant vécu ,et survécu, à une guerre d'une rare violence, et ils étaient tous les deux, prudemment installés à l'ombre, mais vêtus d'effroyables shorts de bain à fleurs moldus, prêt d'une piscine moldue, remplies de moldus,sur des transats moldus, qui leur pinçaient effroyablement les doigts dès qu'ils essayaient d'en sortir, en train de lire _**ce**_ livre.

Hermione portait un maillot rouge sang et celui de Ginny était vert émeraude avec de petites incrustations dorées.

C'était d'ailleurs avec ces maillots qu'elles les avaient eu.

Pas besoin de magie pour expliquer qu'ils aient dit oui.

Elles avaient simplement essayé leurs maillots devant eux. Enfin Hermione devant lui et Ginny devant Lucius.

Il ne savait pas comment la séance d'essayage avait fini pour Lucius et Ginny, mais il se doutait bien que ça avait du être à peu prêt pareil que pour Hermione et lui: un minuscule bikini comme celui-là ça fait magnifiquement ressortir des seins ,des fesses et des hanches déjà parfaits.

Et surtout ça s'enlève comme un rien.

Et le lendemain matin Hermione avait réservé les billets, triomphante.

Il avait au début pensé que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Des vacances, c'est toujours plaisant. Il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi cela devait absolument se passer chez les moldus, ni pourquoi il fallait prendre des décisions en janvier pour juillet mais Hermione l'avait informé, un brin agacée (et elle était encore plus désirable quand elle était agacée, ce qui n'aidait pas le pauvre Séverus à se concentrer) que Ibiza était LA destination à la mode et que s'ils voulaient avoir des chambres d'hôtel en juillet, janvier était déjà bien tard pour se décider.

Si on lui avait donné des conseils concernant la fabrication de ses chères potions il l'aurait fort mal prit, aussi ne pipa-t-il mot, considérant que sa femme, et ex ancienne élève, était la mieux placée concernant les questions moldues.

Ginny et Hermione avaient évidemment une longueur d'avance sur Lucius et lui: MissJesaistout (et oui, elle savait tout faire, pour son plus grand bonheur…) était une née moldue, et Ginny avait eu un père fanatique des traditions moldues, et une meilleure amie, et un ex fiancé, nés moldues.

Bref, elles les avaient bien eu.

Il avait commencé à se douter de quelque chose quand Hermione lui avait formellement défendu d'amener ne serait-ce qu'un chaudron.

Même miniaturisé.

Arguant que c'était les vacances.

Il avait bien essayé de contre attaquer, en lui démontrant qu'ils auraient peut-être besoin de potions médicinales, mais Hermione avait fait preuve d'une logique et d'une force de persuasion toutes féminines, en déboutonnant son pantalon et en jouant longuement avec sa virilité, à laide de sa jolie bouche et de sa langue, qu'elle avait agile.

Il avait obtempéré.

Mais là ou Lucius et lui avaient compris qu'ils étaient dans la panade, et ce,jusqu'au cou, c'est le premier matin, quand ils avaient du quitter leurs chambres, après une nuit que Séverus qualifierait d'intéressante, seulement vêtus de ces effroyables shorts de bains moldus.

Que les filles s'étaient bien gardé de leur montrer avant le tout, tout dernier moment. Ils avaient commencé par refuser de sortir dans cette tenue, ce qu'aurait fait tout sorcier un tant soit peu intelligent, d'ailleurs même Londubat aurait sans doute préféré rester cloîtré dans une chambre d'hôtel moldue, c'est dire.

Les filles avaient été impériales.

Minerva McGonagall pouvait être fière d'elles.

Elles n'avaient pas essayé de les convaincre.

Non, Ginny avait déposé un baiser, léger mais suggestif, sur les lèvres de Lucius, Hermione en avait fait autant avec lui, puis elles avaient chacune posé un splendide chapeau de paille sur leurs chevelures, l'une d'un brun chaud et l'autre d'un roux triomphant et s'étaient apprêtées à aller au bord de la piscine, seules.

Seulement vêtues de leurs chapeaux et de ces petites choses éminemment suggestives qu'elles appelaient bikinis.

Hors, par la fenêtre, Lucius et lui avaient parfaitement vu que ladite piscine (parmi toutes les inventions moldues tordues, et Merlin sait qu'il y en avait, celle-ci remportait quand même la baguette d'or des imbécillités) était pleine de moldus. Essentiellement de jeunes moldus. Des filles. Et des garçons.

Beaucoup de garçons.

Des moldus, certes , mais jeunes, beaux et sans doute désireux de se jeter sur leurs petits chéries si difficilement acquises au terme de semaines de cour effrénée, de cadeaux coûteux et de mise de fierté dans la poche, bien en dessous de la baguette. Le résultat en valait la peine, il faut bien le dire, sans quoi, n'est-ce pas, Lucius et lui n'en seraient là.

Ils n'avaient eu d'autre choix que de suivre leurs adorables petites chéries jusqu'à ladite piscine.

Il avait bien pensé à des mesures drastiques, comme jeter des sorts particulièrement efficaces d'obéissance sur le deux jeunes péronelles, et les ramener dare dare en Angleterre, ou le manoir Malfoy lui apparaissait soudain comme un lieu de villégiature farouchement idéal pour des vacances d'été, hélas aucun des sorts n'avait d'effets à long terme, et sa priorité, leur priorité, était de garder leurs femmes.

Sans quoi, n'est-ce pas, ils n'en seraient pas là.

A lire _**ce**_ livre.

Parce qu'une fois arrivés au bord de ladite piscine, Lucius et lui, se drapant dans ce qui restait de leur dignité et de leur fierté dûment bafouées et foulées aux pieds par leurs deux jeunes insupportables mais ô combien désirables et adorables compagnes, avaient refusé de se baigner.

Ils s'étaient donc installés sur ces épouvantables transats, à l'ombre ,et s'était lancé dans ce qui allait être leur occupation de l'été: surveiller que leurs précieuses petits princesses Griffondors ne leur soient pas dérobées par de stupides moldus, eux, de terribles Serpentards bêtement amoureux.

Lucius et lui échangeaient de rares mots, trop occupés à admirer leurs belles, à décourager par la technique du regard assassin qu'ils avaient très vite appris à maîtriser toute approche moldue,jeune et masculine desdites belles susnommée et surtout, par l'attente de la nuit, ou enfin, enfin , enfin, ils auraient leur récompense ultime: faire l'amour avec leur petite furie personnelle.

Les deux petites perverses (oui, à ce niveau là on pouvait parler de perversion) en conclurent qu'ils s'ennuyaient.

C'était d'ailleurs le cas, s'ils n'étaient occupés ni à fabriquer des potions (pour Séverus), à dilapider son argent (pour Lucius) ni à baiser formidablement bien avec leurs femmes, effectivement, ils s'ennuyaient.

Et elles décidèrent de prendre le problème à bras le corps.

Mais Séverus et Lucius restèrent persuadés que c'est n'était qu'un complot, bien que les deux chipies leur assurèrent longuement et chaudement le contraire.

Ils avaient, l'un comme l'autre, déjà entendu parler de _**ce**_ livre.

Hermione l'avait ramené à la maison et il n'y avait jeté qu'un vague coup d'œil, s'en désintéressant lorsqu'il comprit que malgré ce que la pomme sur la couverture aurait pu laisser supposer ,il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre de recettes.

C'était visiblement un roman moldu, Hermione se passionna pour sa lecture, et en fit profiter immédiatement Ginny qui tomba en pamoison également.

Lucius et lui même en furent secrètement ravis, la lecture et surtout les nombreuses heures à parler de _**ce**_ livre occupèrent les demoiselles tout l'hiver, et pendant ce temps, elles ne risquaient pas de faire attention à tous ces jeunes sorciers,beaux et arrogants, qui n'avaient visiblement qu'un désir: leur arracher leurs jeunes femmes adorées.

Bien mal leur en avait prit.

Dès l'après-midi, lorsqu'ils retournèrent au bord de la piscine, un peu comme on s'approche du détraqueur qui vous attend d'un air affamé, elles sortirent _**ce**_ livre de leurs sacs.

En double exemplaire. Un pour chacune, évidemment.

Ils eurent un instant d'espoir: elles allaient peut-être s'installer à coté d'eux, voire chacune sur le même transat que leurs maris respectifs pour lire et ils auraient tout le loisir de pratiquer ce qu'on appelle communément la main baladeuse.

Mais pas du tout.

Elles voulaient que EUX lisent _**ce**_ livre.

Ils eurent un moment d'hésitation devant cette révélation, que les filles mirent immédiatement à profit. En leur mettant tout simples les livres dans les mains.

Ce qu'ils ressentaient pour les deux splendides créatures était tout simplement de la fascination, et grande était la tentation de leur obéir.

Ne serait-ce que pour avoir la paix.

Alors, bien sur , les filles gagnèrent une fois de plus, et c'est jusqu'au crépuscule qu'ils demeurèrent penchés sur _**ce**_ livre.

Qui, il faut bien l'avouer, était un ramassis de bêtises toutes plus effroyables les unes que les autres.

Ça parlait d'un vampire. Jusque là…Tombant amoureux d'une humaine, une moldue de surcroît…Déjà ça devenait ridicule. Qui crevait d'envie de boire son sang. Mais qui résistait….Passe encore…Qui crevait tout simplement d'envie de la baiser. La moldue en question avait 17 ans et ils connaissaient bien la question. Mais non, le vampire résistait encore…Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce type…La fille ne demandait que ça en plus. Et les minettes de 17 ans qui ne demandent que ça, ils savaient ce que c'était et ça valait le détour ,le contour et bien plus encore.

Mieux qu'une éclipse.

Mais pour bien les achever, la moldue se prénommait Bella. Ce qui, inévitablement ,leur rappelait Bellatrix Lestrange. Et par association d'idées, les amenait à se remémorer les pires moments de leur vie, qu'ils essayaient désespérément d'oublier dans les tendres bras de leurs dulcinées….

Lucius soupira et baissa les yeux vers _**ce**_ livre.

Ils avaient bien pensé à faire seulement semblant de le lire, mais les filles étaient malignes, ce soir c'était la nouvelle lune et il ferait trop sombre pour une promenade sur la plage: elles orienteraient inévitablement la conversation sur _**ce**_ livre, peut-être même leur en parleraient-elles jusqu'au lever du jour.

Impossible d'y couper.

« Tu en es ou? » demanda Lucius d'une voix qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Peeves. Dans ses mauvais jours.

« Il essaye de la sauver d'un autre vampire » marmonna lugubrement Séverus.

D'après Séverus, ledit vampire, qui , visiblement ,voulait la violer avant de la bouffer, était le seul de toute l'histoire à avoir un brin de bon sens.

Bizarrement il n'était pas sur que les filles pensent comme lui.

_**Ce**_ livre avait beau être le plus stupide qu'il ai jamais lu, il avait au moins le mérite de se lire rapidement.

Le soir, encore abattus par cette lecture, ils ne coupèrent pas aux remarques enthousiastes des deux jeunes filles. Fort peu désireux de passer la nuit sur les maudits transats qui leur avaient laissé de cruelles marques sur les doigts, ils approuvèrent absolument tout ce que les deux complices pensaient de _**ce**_ livre. Une technique bien connue, qui faisait ces preuves une fois encore.

Mais il est bien connu également que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intensions , et c'est avec un subit désir de voir si finalement Azkaban était vraiment si inconfortable qu'on voulait bien le dire, qu'ils apprirent l'existence des trois autres livres donnant suite à _**ce**_ livre.

Parce qu'il y avait une suite, pardon des suites.

Ils demeurèrent coit, mais n'y coupèrent pas, le lendemain ils se retrouvèrent avec _**ce**_ livre numéro deux dans les mains.

Heureusement, la nuit avait été pour l'un comme pour l'autre des plus divine, ce qui leur donnait la force de supporter, outre les vampires, l'arrivée de loups-garous qui auraient grandement surpris ce bon vieux Lupin.

Lucius, démoralisé, s'adressa à son ami.

« Je ne vois qu'une seule solution pour échapper au film. »

Parce qu'ils avaient appris, entre autre joyeuseté, l'existence d'un film moldu portant _**ce**_ livre à l'écran.

Lucius comme Séverus avaient immédiatement regretté que la guerre soit finie, et Voldemort décédé,maintenant qu' ils avaient une liste très précise de moldus à lui fournir pour expérimenter ses endoloris et autre ava kedavra.

A commencer par un certain Robert Pattinson, parce que la lueur dans le regard des deux donzelles quand elles prononçaient son nom en gloussant ne leur plaisait pas du tout.

La dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient autant enthousiasmées pour la plastique d'un jeune homme, c'était pour vanter les mérites de Cédric Diggory, c'est dire…

« dit toujours » répondit Séverus tout en lançant à un jeune moldu qui s'approchait d'un peu trop prêt de sa charmante épouse un regard qui aurait ,en son temps, conduit une classe entière de ses élèves à respirer le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur eux.

« il faut les mettre enceintes. Le plus rapidement possible. »

L'idée était excellente et Séverus se prit à penser que sa tendre épouse allait être bien surprise ce soir quand il renverserait ,par inadvertance bien entendu, son flacon de potion contraceptive, et qu'il lui rappellerait ne pas avoir le plus petit chaudron pour en préparer d'autre.

« de plus, les femmes enceintes ont les seins qui s'arrondissent »

murmura Lucius, les yeux fixés sur le décolleté déjà généreux de sa Ginny adorée.

Séverus sentit son moral remonter en flèche et décidé subitement qu'il souhaitait au moins 8 enfants.

Les deux anciens mangemorts reprirent leur lecture, tandis que leurs épouses respectives les couvaient du regard, ignorantes des nombreuses et rapprochées grossesses auxquelles leur lecture assidue de _**ce**_ livre venait de les condamner.


End file.
